The InBetween
by Batmarcus
Summary: What happens to Prim after her death? Read and find out. Written for this weeks SkyeElf challenge. Any and all flames for any reason shall be ignored. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is my submission for this weeks SkyeElf challenge I hope you all enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p><strong>The In between <strong>

Prim awoke confused all around her it was bright white. She sat up she was still in her district 13 doctors clothes. Her head throbbed. The last thing she remembered was seeing Katniss then a blinding flash and suddenly here she was.

"Confused Prim?" said familiar voice from behind her. She spun around and when her eyes landed on the speaker her jaw dropped.

Standing there dressed in his hunting outfit his brown hair cut short and his gray eyes sparkling was her father.

"Don't worry I was confused when I was here too." he said as if they had just spoken yesterday.

Prim began to cry as she ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. He hugged her back while she sobbed.

"Oh, dad I thought I would never see you again!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay Prim your safe I'm here and promise this time I'm not going anywhere." he said patting her back gently.

"So, what is this place?" she asked her face still streaked with tears.

"This Prim is the in-between. As I like to call it this is where you go when the powers that be in the universe decide if your going up or down based on the actions of your life."

"D..does this mean I'm dead?" Prim asked although she was already sure she knew the answer.

Her dad looked at her with those gray seem eyes and nodded his head with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes Prim you are I'm sorry coin killed you as a last minute way to break your sister." he said and there was definite anger in his voice as he spoke.

Prim was livid, but she knew that Katniss would likely avenge her so all she said was..

"When you say going up or down?" Prim asked an apprehensive tone in her voice.

"Haven or Hell sweety. They decide based upon the actions and deeds you did in life. Based on what I've seen though I have no doubt you'll be going up." he said smiling a little as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you and your mother and sister ever since I went up myself the only reason I'm here now is because everyone gets one person they loved who has passed on to explain this and wait with them."

"So, you've watched us the whole time?"

"Yes and I won't pretend I was not afraid for you all at one point, but you pulled through. I am so proud of you and your sister for all that you have done." he said as he hugged her again this time a little tighter.

They spent an unknown amount of time in silence just holding onto each other if afraid the other would disappear. Then another thought accord to Prim.

"Dad how long does this judging usually take and how long have I been here anyway?"

"To be honest Prim, I'm not sure time really has no meaning here." he said looking around the bright white space.

A large bed appeared and they sat down and talked for what felt like hours. Then suddenly and silently a white robed women appeared in front of them.

"Primrose Everdeen, the fates have decided and you are going up for your incredible upstanding behavior in life congratulations." she said as a set of golden stairs appeared leading upwards. Prim felt a tingling and suddenly she was in very comfortable white clothes.

She turned to her father to see he was smiling at her his outfit was the same except it had all become white.

"Well, Prim you did not change that's interesting when you go up your chjanged to the age when you were happiest." he said as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm as surprised as you are although thinking about it the only time I was sad during the last year was when Katniss was in the arena again." she said as they reached the top.

"Don't remind me I would have died of worry when she was in the arena both times if I wasn't already dead." he said.

This made Prim laugh a little as she looked around at what was a very colorful world where everything seemed to be made of some sort of fluffy, but durable substance. She was introduced and reintroduced to several people including Cinna, Finnick, Madge and her family, the Mellarks minus Peeta who was still alive and the Mrs. who had been sent down.

Also she met a girl that Katniss had spoken highly of Rue who she immediately liked, as well Thresh, Portia, and the Abernathy's and many others. They all got along spectacularly and watched their respective loved ones from above.

* * *

><p>After what they were told was fifteen years on earth since Prims death Haymitch passed on. He arrived looking as he had at age sixteen before he went into the arena with the girl that Prim had learned was his fiance before her death. When he saw his family he looked happier than she could remember ever seeing him in life.<p>

Five years later her mother passed on and was met at the in-between by her father. When she was approved to go up she came up in her early thirty's as her father was. They all looked on with pride as Katniss and Peeta went on to have both a son and a daughter and lead very successful lives and were wonderful parents and their kids grew up to be wonderful people themselves.

Finally after what Prim was told was sixty five years on earth after her own death Peeta passed on peacefully in his sleep. He was met by his own father at the in-between. When he was approved to come up he was exactly as he had been the night before he went into the arena his leg real again.

Katniss lived on for three years after Peeta's death before she too passed peacefully. Prim went down herself to meet Katniss at the in-between. It was a tear filled emotional reunion between the two sisters. After much catching up and talks Katniss too was approved to go up. As she climbed the stairs she emerged as she had been before entering her first games.

Katniss cried even harder than Prim had at meeting their father again and the family spent a long time simply hugging each other as the others looked on smiling. So after so many years the Everdeens were reunited along with all the people they valued most. However unlike last time this time nothing could tare them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So before anyone flames this for not including everyone I would like to point out that if I were to include everyone worth naming in this the story would be like twenty pages long and this is supposed to be a one-shot. That being said I only included the people that I felt worth mentioning death. I did not want to include Gale as by the end of Mockinjay he was pissing me off and I did not like him any more.**


End file.
